Awkward Super smash bros brawl moments
by Supersonicman96
Summary: A collection of awkward SSBB moments, request activated. The reason I don't update this is because no one is requesting anything and the only person who requested something didn't tell me any thing specific. If you want to see more chapters, please send in a request and I will get to it.
1. Toon Link's disgust

**I really hope that this story turns out good, I just wanna try this out :D . I'll also take some requests from ppl for akward moments okay.**

* * *

Toon Link just came out from a fight with Ganondorf and Meta-knight and now he just wanted to hang out with his taller self and his taller self's best friend. He went into the room and he found Link and Zelda. "Hey Link, hi Zelda. How are you?" Link responded to his younger self. "Hey Toon Link, watcha doing?"

Toon Link put a smile on his face. " I just finished a fight so I thought I could hang out with you." Link kinda looked sad. "Well um how about you go and um, get some ice cream." At the word of ice cream, Toon Link beamed. "Really?" Link put on a smile. " Yeah, as much as you want buddy." As soon as Link said "As much as you want" he ran down the mansion stairs, past Ganondorf ready for another fight and into the kitchen.

But Toon Links happiness plummeted when he saw Kirby with the carton of ice cream. Toon link already knew that there was no ice cream, or any food for that matter. Toon Link decided to just go back to his shared room with Link and Zelda. So he walked back upstairs, past a Ganondorf who thought he could crush anybody and walked right up to the door to his room, but when he opened the door, he saw Zelda and Link kissing each other passionately, hands going through each others hair and rather displeasing sounds.

Toon Link couldn't help but make a face. It took Link and Zelda 5 minutes to realize that some one was watching them, and when they saw who it was, they were more embarrassed then they have ever been. Links eye's were as big as Toon Links and Toon Link's eye's were as big as Bowser himself. It didn't help that there was a noticeable amount of spit around there mouths which gave Toon Link the image that their kiss wasn't just a peck. Toon Link decided to go to a fight. Maybe having someone throw bombs at him, shot him with laser, and try to cut him in half with a sword would help him forget this little akward moment, he might even do a cruel brawl alone, its better then staring at Link and Zelda kissing each other.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed it becuz I'll make plenty more and I'll take some requests as well**.


	2. Snakes shock

**I have a request for SupahSizePowerFruit783's B-day. Hope he/she likes it**.

* * *

Samus and Marth were just in the lounge room and they were watching a romance show. Marth spoke up. "Hey Samus, I have a question for you." "Sure go ahead." "You're a intergalactic bounty hunter but your watching soap operas, why?" "Well the reason why I watch them is because I kinda wish I could do what they do.

" Marth blushed. " Well there is a way you can do what they do." Samus raise an eyebrow. "How?" Marth leans and passionately kisses Samus. At first Samus resists but then she gets into it and proceeds to making out. They started to lean in to each other and it might have gone further if Samus didn't open her eye's to see Snake staring right at them.

Snake stared with his mouth open. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Kissing Marth." Now that samus ran that through her head, that sounded stupid. Snake looked furious. "Well you'll have to choose, ME or HIM." Without a single thought, Samus went back to kissing Marth with Snake just staring in shock.

* * *

**Hope SupahSizePowerFruit783 liked this becuz I thought I could have done better. if he/she wants, i'll edit it to make it better.**


	3. Elevator anger

Okay, so no one has sent any requests lately and to be honest, Please send in requests and if you sent a request I ignored (Sorry for that, busy life) Please send it again so I know you still want it to be written. This one is actually by me so that way people will notice it again.

Link was rushing through the halls. He and Marth had to have a stamina battle today and for some reason, everyone was betting on the fight. This wasn't a big deal but he was promised a portion if he won, and he wasn't greedy, but it was always good to have a few coins on you (Especially since rupies weren't the currency here) . There was the elevator, it was the quickest way to the battle grounds. Link practically jumped into there and pressed the button to the level. The doors were closing, ready to bring him to his destination. He was home free.

"wait, hold the door." He had heard someone calling for the door to be held. Despite his rush, he was still a hero and couldn't let fellow smashers miss their destinations. Link held the door for the smasher. Suddenly an armored hand grabbed the door as well and opened it to reveal Ganondorf, arch enemy of Link.

"Heh, thanks fool." Link was tearing out his hair mentally. He now had to share an elevator with Ganondorf, all the way down to the bottom levels. Then again, maybe he had to get off at a sooner stop.

"Hey, when are you leaving Ganon?"

"Bottom levels, I have a fight with Toon Link. Heard the poor kid ran into some shocking sight, it should be easy to fight him."

Link bit his lip, he remembered that shocking sight. But more importantly, he was going to be stuck in an elevator with his worst enemy for who knew how long. What floor were they on when they left? He looked at the buttons. They were on the 29 floor. It would take a while. Honestly sometimes Link wondered why it took so long to get to one floor by elevator. Maybe taking the stairs would be...suddenly, Ganondorf punched him in the face. The punch launched him into the wall.

"What the heck, why did you do that?" Ganondorf simply shrugged. Link rubbed his jaw. He couldn't sit there and take that sitting down...no pun intended. Link thought for a while when it came to him.

"So Ganon, how is that chest wound?" A simple grunt escaped the beast.

"Nothing, how about Taboo tricking you?" A growl escaped from him now.

"Remember when we saved you?" ganondorf suddenly pounced on the Swordsman, trying to punch any part of Link. Link blocked most of the blows while also attacking as well. The elevator doors opened now, Toon Link standing there in honest curiosity.

"Um, Ganondorf, what are you doing?"

Ganondorf stood up now, slightly bruised.

"Nothing you imp."

Toon Link had an angry look on his face, then noticed Link, a horrified look on his face, remembrance.

"Hi Toon Link, um, feeling better?"

"Nope." Ganondorf left with Toon Link, worse for wear. Link rubbed all his bruises and all that could run through his head was how was he going to beat Marth now?


	4. Meta Knight alone

**For ZephyExplosion.**

Meta knight was walking through the hall, heading to his room. He passed by Ganondorf and Toon Link. Ganondorf was in bad shape, but that wasn't important right now, later he would learn what had happened. The masked knight had made it to his room. He closed it behind him and went to lock it when someone knocked on it. When he opened it, Lucas was standing there.

"H-Hi Meta Knight." Meta knight stayed silent.

"I-I was wondering if you saw rope snake around here. H-He is lost." That weird snake that Lucas carried around escaped, no doubt someone would panic about that later.

"No, I did not."

"Oh okay, well thanks any way." The blonde psychic left, searching for the fabric-snake combination. Meta knight closed his door and went to his private fridge. He removed his mask and opened it to grab some food. There was room where all the smashers ate, but he preferred to eat alone, deciding people seeing that he and Kirby shared the same looks mostly didn't help him be feared and respected. He grabbed a chicken leg and lacking any teeth, ate it whole.

Another reason why he never ate with people.

Jiggly Puff was heading straight to Meta Knights room. She enjoyed his company and took any chance she could to talk to him. She was now at his door, prepared to knock when she saw it was slightly open. She knew it would be wrong to just go in without permission, but she was curious what he did behind a locked door. She slowly opened it and saw Meta knight engulfing food.

She had always heard that Meta Knight and Kirby were the same race, which at the time seemed unbelievable and if they were the same, how did he eat food without teeth. She could help but giggle at the sight of Meta Knight engulfing food. Meta Knight turned around at hearing a laugh. Meta Knight looked horrified, how did she get in here. Didn't he lock the door.

Did he even close it? Jiggly Puff began to giggle even more. Meta Knights face felt hot, he was blushing. Of all things that could happen now, he was blushing! Jiggly Puff was laughing at him, this couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly, Jiggly Puff hugged him. Why would she hug him when she was obviously making fun of Meta Knight. Jiggly Puff finally stopped laughing and spoke in the pokemon language, which was okay since he made it a priority to know it.

"You're so cute, you shouldn't wear your mask more often." She...she thought I was cute? She wasn't laughing at me, she was giggling because she... Meta Knight didn't know what to do, all he could do was stand there, blushing harder from this.


	5. Cheater

**For Dr. Awesome and his awesome request (Yep, now I do puns)**

Marth was down to his last stock and his health at 156%. Most people would be worried at this but not Marth, you should see the other guy. A bunch of people had made a bet as to who would win and who ever did win would get a piece of the bets. Marth never did care for the money here, though that mini game where you shoot coins and get trophies, something about that game always made Marth smile. Sadly, he had lost a lot of his coins when Lucas' pet ran away.

It was pretty obvious what had happened there. Today was a good day to fight Link as well. For some reason, Link was already bruised up a bit. Marth had offered to fight later but Link insisted. Due to this advantage, he was already ahead of the green swordsman and now Link was down to his last stock and at a horrible 239%.

They were fighting on the Hyrule Temple stage and all it would take is one more smash though Link has been avoiding his attacks ever since. Suddenly, a smash ball appeared. Link saw it as well and went for it though a quick slash knocked him right down. Marth leaped towards the ball, victory in his grasp. The smash ball was then destroyed by a arrow from Links bow.

Now Link glowed with the power of the smash and to make matters worse, Marth has fallen right in front of the swordsman. Link unleashed his smash and Marth couldn't escape from it. Now Link was upon Marth, unleashing a torrent of sword slashes. After the pain he felt from the barrage ended for a few seconds, he felt one last slash that sent him off screen and to his defeat. That was the game.

Marth was marching to Master Hands office or dimension or what ever he called it. It just wasn't fair. An arrow shouldn't have finished off the smash ball. Aren't the arrows to weak for that? He walked up to the hands door and knocked on it. Despite his anger at this, he still had manners.

"Come in." Marth stepped into the swirling vortex that was Master hands room. The only thing preventing him from falling into the abyss was the thick floor that hovered in the air.

"What did you want Marth?"

"I came to talk about a certain cheater in the mansion."

"What!? A cheater here?! Tell me what this guy or girl did!" Marth cleared his throat.

"Well for starters its a guy and secondly, he found some way to get smash balls when what he did shouldn't have worked!"

"What?! How could he have done that!? Tell me the guys name and I'll sort this out!" When Marth was about to reveal Link, a knock on the door was heard.

"Hold on a sec Marth. Come in." The door opened to reveal Link who walked right in. Marth went dead pale. Marth couldn't say right in front of Link that he was trying to get him banned.

"What do you want Link?"

"Hey Master Hand, I was hoping to get a raise."

"What for?"

"Just as a sign of appreciation, I don't need a lot."

"Well I'll consider it, right now though, Marth was about to tell us the name of a cheater amongst us."

"What?! A cheater?! This guy is going to get it when we find the guy! Who is he Marth?!" Marth swallowed hard. What would Link do when he learned it was him?

"I actually don't know who did it, it was an invisible match and I'm not sure who grabbed it then. I guess justice can't be served right now, though I'm sure I'll remember later though." Marth was sweating bullets. Link put on a determined face.

"No, every second this guy walks free, he is cheating even more! Come on Marth, we'll find this guy. No wonder I beat you, you were too upset over this guy!" Link grabbed his hand and ran out with Marth to find the guy, not knowing that Marth's cheater was right there.


	6. Lucario in love

**This is a chapter for Zephy Explosion. It will be an explosive chapter. (Not my best pun)**

Lucario jumped over the large dinosaur, making sure to avoid his attacks. Bowser was a powerful opponent with strong attacks but he was slow and it was easy to dodge his attacks. It was a tie between the two right now, with neither side having an advantage over the other. All Lucario needed to do was to dodge the onslaught and land a strong blow himself. Suddenly, a pokeball popped up in front of Lucario.

This is just what he needed, a fellow pokemon who would fight with him. He grabbed the pokeball and threw it. There was always a odd feeling to throw them, knowing that he could be the one being thrown. Pokemon didn't mind of course, but still. The Pokeball bounced on the floor and than opened up, releasing Gardevoir. She was stunning.

The way she moved across the stage, using reflect to protect the fighters from all projectiles. He was astonished by her until he was suddenly grabbed by bowser and smashed across the stage, losing that round, but all that ran through his mind was Gardevoir. Lucario wanted to be as quick as he can, he had to tell Gardevoir what he needed to tell her. He made it to the Poke room where all the pokemon stayed until a match. He had to pass by Mew who was trying to comfort Entei on why he doesn't appear very much in a match.

It took Lucario a while longer till he saw her, talking with the other female pokemon. Lucario walked up to her and they all looked at him. Gardevoir spoke first.

"Hey Lucario, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I actually came here to tell you something. I lost the last match because I was distracted, distracted by your beauty. You are the most amazing, graceful person I've ever met and I was hoping that, maybe you and me could..." Lucario was use to being a tough pokemon of a few words, though he found it hard to talk to her. Finally Lucario just hugged her, hoping that would get across how he felt. Suddenly, he heard Red from behind.

"Wow, Lucario and Gardevoir like each other, I never thought that could happen! Is this how pokemon eggs are made? Will a new pokemon come from this!" Lucario was furious and shocked by Red. He just came out of no where and revealed his love to every pokemon here. Hardevoir was speaking to Lucario though he was to shocked to even say anything.


End file.
